


i'll spell you 50 feet backwards

by yohiomfg



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Grinding, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oneshot, POV Baz, POV First Person, POV Simon, SnowBaz, canonverse, dev and niall are in this, niall is an idiot, not really descriptive smut but i guess there is some, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohiomfg/pseuds/yohiomfg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was nervous, and I wondered if my wings were twitching. Luckily they were out of sight, from Baz and everyone else. Inviting Baz to go back to our old room was not something I had planned on. It sort of slipped out, I was never good with controlling my words. I knew he was leaving to his aunt’s house in the early morning and I wouldn’t see him for a while. I wanted to have him remember something special during his time away.</p><p>(The night goes great, but the morning after is an utter disaster...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll spell you 50 feet backwards

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! i decided to write yet another snowbaz oneshot. i'm sorry if you were expecting a little more in depth description of the sexy scenes, i didn't plan on this to be smut! who knows, i might do one next time?? anyway, i hope you enjoy this little idea! (i also decided i will put this and the first snowbaz fic i wrote in a series if i write a third)

**BAZ**

Maybe dating Simon Snow wasn’t the erotic grope fest I had always imagined, but I was so ecstatic when he was the one to suggest going back to our once shared room after the Leavers Ball. I was prepared for anything, really. I hate to admit it, but I’d been dreaming about something like this to happen for a while. Of course, I wasn’t absolutely sure of what would happen. Snow is an idiot, for all I know he could just want to say goodbye to the room one last time and not even imply anything intimate.

I hoped for the latter. 

**SIMON**

I was nervous, and I wondered if my wings were twitching. Luckily they were out of sight, from Baz and everyone else. Inviting Baz to go back to our old room was not something I had planned on. It sort of slipped out, I was never good with controlling my words. I knew he was leaving to his aunt’s house in the early morning and I wouldn’t see him for a while. I wanted to have him remember something special during his time away. 

The feeling in the pit of my stomach got worse. I had no idea what I was fucking doing.

**BAZ**

Snow led me up the stairs to our room and I was relieved to see that it still accepted him as my roommate regardless of how long he’d been absent from it. We both entered and I let out a breath when he closed the door behind us. I had no idea what to do. Kissing Snow came naturally now and I knew I could always start there, but I still wasn’t sure of his intentions. So I waited.

**SIMON**

The silence between Baz and I had grown long and I knew he was waiting for an explanation to why I brought him here. I decided I would have to use my words sooner or later. “I thought… I should give you a proper goodbye. I know you’re not leaving for very long but tonight’s special and all…” I was blushing up to my ears, my eyes never meeting Baz’s. I could see his small smile, though. 

**BAZ**

At this point, I got brave enough to take a step closer to Simon. “I agree,” I said simply, wishing I had a more seductive response to set some kind of mood. Though, how far was he willing to go? I know he was having an internal battle with his sexuality (my fault) at the moment, so maybe he was pushing himself for my sake? 

“But,” I spit out quickly, “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I don’t need you running away.” I teased him to lighten the tense mood between us. Suddenly, Simon nodded and he closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around the back of my neck and standing on his toes to better meet my eyes. 

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” he had said, his look of trust surprising me. I took this as my cue to learn in and capture his lips.

**SIMON**

That first kiss was followed with pushing the beds together, getting comfortable, and losing more and more clothes as time went on. Baz even spelled my wings visible, watching them stretch out then fold against my back once more. We kissed for a long time, both of us deciding just how much we wanted to do. I came to the decision that I hadn’t had enough meetings with my therapist to ready myself for sex (with a man, even). It sounded like a load of shit, I know. But I don’t think Baz was ready either, it was too early and the lingering trauma remained in both of us. If trauma overpowered libido, I wasn’t sure of it. 

**BAZ**

I was still content when Simon told me just how far he wanted to go. I knew we would have to explore each other’s bodies sooner or later, and I was glad he allowed me to. His tail coiled around my thigh, sending a shiver up my spine. I left his cross around his neck, it looked nice against his bare skin. It also gave me a small feeling of relief, the vampire warding charm was keeping me level headed. Soon enough, marks peppered freckled and pale skin alike and we were the exact replica of a 15 year old’s fantasies of grinding under suffocating sheets. 

I learned that Simon knew how to use his words in bed better than anywhere else. 

**SIMON**

I stayed over that night, lying flush against Baz’s side. After we finished with each other’s names on our lips I decided to slip my boxers back on. I was never really comfortable with sleeping openly naked (I had my cross, but that barely even counted). Baz did the same to make me feel not so out of place. I was overcome with a nice, warm feeling that spread throughout my body, lulling me to sleep in the room where everything started.

**BAZ**

I woke up to knocking. It was too fucking early for this. I felt bad for slipping away from Simon’s grip, leaving my side of the bed to get cold. I found my sleep pants (not even wanting to get properly dressed) and answered the door with a bare torso, just barely peeking out.

“Niall?” I raised a brow, realizing Dev was standing next to him. “It’s eight in the morning, why the hell are you two here?” I demanded an answer, wanting them gone so I could curl up next to Simon again. 

Niall put on a big smile before speaking, “I heard you were leaving early today, so I dragged Dev to come and say goodbye. I’m sorry I didn’t see you at the ball last night, couldn’t find you.” I sighed, waving the apology off. “You probably didn’t want to see me anyway.” I knew everyone who saw Simon and I kiss in the middle of the courtyard were still shocked with the news, and I was a little glad Niall didn’t find out in such a sudden way like the other less fortunates. I wasn’t so sure about Dev, he looked like he knew something.

At the moment I caught Dev’s curious gaze, Niall blurted out a little too loudly, “Baz? Is that a hickey?” I almost shushed him, but then I remembered I would give away Simon’s position. Oh fuck, Simon. 

“Like hell it is. If you give me ten minutes I’ll meet you both in the hall downstairs,” I tried to save myself, but Niall wasn’t having any of it. “No way! Who was she, Baz?” Dev was trying to pull Niall away from the door, telling him to leave me alone, but Niall seemed to push past him and look over my shoulder.

I should’ve closed the door on his face. 

“Crowley, Niall. If you don’t back up I’ll spell you 50 feet backwards,” I threatened him, but it didn’t seem to work. He yelped in surprise when he spotted blonde locks that belonged to a body covered in blankets. “A blonde! Who knew, Dev?” Niall turned to the other male, who gave me a look of apology. He definitely saw Simon and I at the ball. “I don’t even think _you_ know, Niall,” Dev muttered under his breath, I was only able to hear it because I wasn’t paying attention to Niall’s yelling. 

“What’s her name, at least? Let me get a look!” Niall whined, pushing the door open a little further. I suddenly remembered Simon’s wings were visible and desperately reached for my wand on the nearby dresser while trying to keep the door held in place at the same time. 

Thankfully, I snatched my wand and pointed it at Simon, keeping the door held by a hand as my other waved to cast, **“There’s nothing to see here!”** I muttered the spell under my breath, hiding Simon’s wings. From all the noise, I knew he would wake up soon. I was utterly fucked unless I kept Niall in one spot with a **“Stand your ground.”** Although, I knew the spell didn’t work on anything except for dirt. 

At that moment, Simon stirred. Niall gasped and Dev gave up on holding him back. I decided I would too. I just hoped Niall fainted from the shock. I looked back to see Simon sit up, groaning and moving his messy hair away from his eyes. He had marks littering his skin as well, almost as abundant as his freckles. “What’s all the noise for..?” Simon asked with his eyes closed, finally opening them to see Niall, Dev, and I standing and staring. All for different reasons. 

Simon yelled, Niall yelled, Dev burst into laughter, and for once I thought being with the numpties would be a good fucking idea. 

**SIMON**

I opened my eyes to Baz, Dev, and Niall. I yelled, immediately covering my bare torso that was on display since I sat up. “What in the living fuck?!” I heard Niall yell back, pushing past Baz and into our room. Dev stayed in the doorway, turning to give me privacy. Baz looked like he was about to die (if he hasn’t already). 

“Simon Snow? Baz, you slept with Snow? You slept with a guy?!” Niall was having a midlife crisis as I was just trying to keep myself covered, feeling my cheeks light up like a wildfire. “W-We didn’t!” I yelped, trying to make things clear, my voice shaking with embarrassment. It was obvious we did something, but that something was definitely not sex. 

After Niall dared to pull out his phone (the new headmaster, Mrs. Bunce, had allowed them on campus finally after what had happened to Penny) Baz lost it. A flame appeared in his hand and I did nothing to stop him. I knew it was just to threaten the idiot. “Out. Now,” he growled, making Niall hold up his hands in defense and slip out the doorway. “See you, Baz! Bye Simon!” Dev called, taking Niall by the wrist and dragging him down the stairs. Baz nudged the door closed with his foot, locking it. The flame in his hand withered to nothing. I still smelled smoke.

**BAZ**

Niall could be such a fucking idiot. I was glad for Dev’s level head. After I locked the door, my attention was back on Simon. “I’m so sorry,” I groaned, looking at his mortified expression. Simon finally shook his head, simply holding out one hand. “Just come here, you look cold.” I almost laughed, I was always cold and he knew that. Either way, I figured this was him accepting my apology, so I took his hand and climbed back into bed a little ungracefully. 

“I have to get ready to leave soon, is Bunce going to pick you up?” I asked him, pulling the blanket over the two of us. “I think so. Have fun with your psycho aunt,” he snickered, making me roll my eyes. Fiona wasn’t psycho, she just expressed herself a little too much. “I’ll try. I’ll miss you,” I admitted, feeling good for getting that out. Simon smiled. “I’ll miss you too. Oh, and congratulations on graduating, love.”

That was the first time Simon called me by something other my name and insults. Forget the hickies and pleasure filled night before, that is what I was going to remember while I was away from my chosen one. 

**\---END---**


End file.
